Life as they used to know it
by hagridlover
Summary: When three Americans get transported to the world of Harry Potter, they get seperated into different houses. Wil their friendships hold? Will romance bloom? Or will they fall victim to yet another house rivalry?
1. WAKE UP CALL

Disclaimer—I own the plot and the faceless characters you don't know about yet! JK, the genius she is created the Harry Potter world and everything along with it, I just play with her people!

A/N I got this idea from a dream I had, of course I, along with any other HP fan, dreams of being included in their world!

Chapter one—wake up, this isn't a dream!

LouAnne Randolph stood in a small circle of friends, chatting about random topics, the main one being the Harry Potter books, or more so The Order of the Phoenix.

She pushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face, as her green eyes concentrated on the person talking. "Sarah!" She exclaimed! "You cannot even think that JK was in her right mind when she killed off Sirius!" The anger evident in her voice.

The red head that had calmly stated that Sirius' death may have had something to do with the plot in the 6th book, jumped as the brunette started on her rampage.

"Well, can you blame me? I only speak what's true!" She said, laughing at her friend's reaction.

Shani Hotchkiss laughed at her two friends. The blonde stepped in between them, sarcastically trying to stop the fight. "No need to fight over this you guys. The next book won't be out for years!" She said shaking her head.

The two girls nodded their agreement and walked slowly down the streets that led to LouAnne's house, continuing the conversation of their obsession of the Harry Potter series.

They slowly trudged up the steps leading into the small two bedroom apartment that housed LouAnne, her mom, step-dad, and annoying younger brother.

She walked through the living room, motioning for her friends to follow her to her room, stopping only to pet her cat on the head. As she opened the door to the room she shared with her brother, she sighed in aggravation, noticing that her brother had left their room in a pig sty, yet again.

She walked to the center of the room, kicking unknown things to her brother's side, trying to forge a path to her stereo. Turning it on she relaxed visibly as her Good Charlotte CD sounded throughout the room, soothing her nerves. She hummed along with the beat for a few minutes, not noticing that her friends had not yet followed her. Finally noticing so, she made her way to the kitchen to find them, rummaging through the pantry, munching on various things.

She grabbed a bag of cheetohs from the kitchen table and popped a few in her mouth. "You guys comin or what?" She said through a mouthful of cheetoh crumbs.

They followed willingly, fighting her for the cheetoh's on the way. LouAnne plopped down on the floor while Shani and Sarah sat with the cheetoh's on the bed.

"You know what you guys?" She said in a depressed tone.

The two girls looked at each other knowingly, but said their chorus' of 'What' to humor her.

"I wanna live in the land of Harry Potter." She said with a sigh, looking to her poster of Tom Felton dreamily.

"I know. Except for your whole Draco thing, I agree." Sarah said slowly, running a hand through her short hair.

Shani nodded her agreements from where she sat, still munching on the cheetoh's.

"We should do a spell!" LouAnne said excitedly. Sarah nodded cautiously, afraid of what her friends new idea would cost her this time.

Shani smiled to her friend "Yeah, and we should transport ourselves to Hogwarts!" She said looking up to the ceiling in awe.

None of the day dreaming sixteen year olds thought it would come true, but loved to hope none the less.

LouAnne shoved off her high top converse and sat Indian style in the middle of the room.

Sarah jumped to her feet grabbing the candle from the nightstand, sitting beside the brunette.

Shani sat on the other side hesitantly. They enclosed hands after lighting the candle and began chanting their make-believe magic language.

"Oui due tumla gutra!" They said softly concentrating on Hogwarts. They sighed as they ended their fake spell and laughed as they blew out the candle.

After more day dreaming and music they dozed off into a light sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of hushed whispering.

LouAnne was the first to open her eyes groggily. Instead of waking up to the usual spongebob sheets and pillow, she opened her eyes to see an estimated four hundred people looking at them while whispering to their friends.

She looked around near her to see Sarah sprawled clumsily across the floor sucking her thumb. Shani was in a fetal position, drooling on the stone floor.

LouAnne kicked Sarah softly in the back and pushed Shani with her fingertips. Sarah was the first to sit up, eyes wide as she looked from her friend to her audience. Shani mumbled something inchoherent that sounded something like "Go away LouAnne, five more hours." LouAnne bent to whisper in her ear. "Shani, hun, I think you are going to want to see this." She said slowly, her eyes never leaving the people in front of her.

They all stood shakily, eyeing their surroundings. LouAnne straightened her Pajamas and walked slowly to one of the teenagers in robes.

"My. Name. Is. Lou. Anne. Do. You. Speak. English. ?" she tried. Sarah and Shani shot her ' Oh yeah, they are aliens now right' looks and gazed at the people gawking in their direction.

Shani stepped forward bravely. "My name is DeShanidria Hotchkiss. Would any of you fine people like to tell me where in the hell we are?" She said in the calmest voice she could muster in a situation like this.

A rather tall looking red head stepped forward out of the crowd. "um, Ron Weasley here. Um, you are at Hogwarts. The school for witchcraft and Wizadry." He said slowly.

The three girls looked to one another in shock. They all screamed and simuntaneoulsy fell to the floor.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the crowd as well. "I hope no one expects us to clean this up!" He quipped to his slytherin buddies.

AN---- Hey people. What did you think. I am sorry to "Mary Sue" you, but that's the way the idea came to me. If you haven't guessed, I am American, which is why the first part of the story took place in .. you guessed it AMERICA! Well, please review! If you do I will update a lot sooner... make me Happy people!


	2. HOLY CRAP

Disclaimer- nuthins changed... I still own squat

A/n—this is all for Shani! My BFF! She wrote the only review.. maybe cuz she is n the story... but .. n e ways... on with chapter two..... Holy crap

Chapter two—Holy crap

Shani Hotchkiss awoke to sunlight streaming down on her, the day's earlier events coming back to her. She sat up slowly, astonished that they were really in Hogwarts. 'Not in a million years!' She thought to herself.

Seeing her two best friends talking animatedly on a similar bed, a few rows away from her, she decided that she would join the conversation.

Instead of getting up like she planned, she struggled for a moment, her legs still tangled in the infirmary's sheets, and succeeded n falling on her face. As her head collided with the stone floor, she flipped herself over onto her back and began struggling to remove herself from the cursed sheets. It wasn't long before a dark haired stranger bent over to help her. Giving her a hand to help her up, Shani couldn't help but notice how great his smile was.

"Are you quite all right?" The man said quietly, staring into her eyes. "O yea, that was nothing, i'm the biggest klutz. Thanks by the way, um, I don't have your name!" Shani said trying to stop the unavoidable blush from creeping up to her cheeks.

"Chris, Chris Hartwell." He said extending a hand to her, never losing the enchanting smile on his face. "I'm Shani Hotchkiss. Pleasure to meet you Chris." She said in a composed tone.

"Well, I am extremely sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have classes to attend to. Goodbye Shani." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips in a polite gesture.

'My god these English men! Woo!' Shani thought in exasperation.

She eyed him carefully, thinking out her next move. She lurched herself forward and _tripped. _This time her landing area was the rear end of a certain Chris Hartwell. She stammered her quick apologies to the flustered man, and quickly made her way to where her friends now sat dumbfounded.

"Shani!" LouAnne exclaimed. "We have been here- well you have been awake for the last ten minutes, and you're already making moves on guys?" She said in false anger, before a sad smile spread on her face.

"You know now that you have to teach me that fake tripping thing!" Sarah said with a laugh.

Lou Anne opened her mouth to say something, but could only let her jaw drop as she stared contently behind Shani's head.

Her two friends looked at her in confusion, but all LouAnne could do was point behind them as a gesture for them to turn around.

Shani turned around only to be met with periwinkle robes. Her eyes slowly made her way up to the face of the person in the robes, only to be stared at by twinkling blue eyes.

"Dumbledore!" The three girls said in unison. The man nodded softly. "And you are?" He asked in a polite tone.

After a brief introductioin, Dumbledore moved in for the more serious conversation.

"You are aware that you are in Hogwarts, am I correct?" He mused, watching the three girls nod in awe.

"Well, may I ask as to how you wound up in our Charms corridor?" He asked slowly.

Lou Anne looked to her friends for support only to be met by shoulder shrugging. She rolled her eyes and decided to take action. "No sir. Well not exactly sir. Well you see sir, we are from America, and I didn't think we had any magic or power or anything sir. But we loved the stories about your school. And we all dreamed of coming here. So we did a spell of sorts sir, and we didn't think it would work, but then we woke up here." She said breathing deeply, looking at the mans face, waiting for a response.

He nodded, obviously going over this in his head. "I believe I am correct in assuming that you have no way of returning home?" He asked indirectly.

The girls nodded, trying to figure out his point as he continued speaking. "Well, it seems as though you have underestimated your selves. It appears as if you do have some sort of magical blood in your bodies."

The girls nodded again, not yet grasping his point.

"I am going to suggest that you remain here as students. You should be in your fifth year, but if you struggle you can catch up with people your own age." He paused for a moment. "that is if you want to stay." Dumbledore said smiling at the young girls in front of them.

They all nodded, bright smiles on their faces. I will do my best to contact your parents. You may wander the grounds if you like, meet me back here in a few hours. Things should be sorted out by then." He said before turning to leave. "I also suggest that you change your clothes, there is a closet in the corner that will produce the clothing and anything else you will need for the day." He said closing the door behind him.

The girls stood still for a moment before rushing over to the closet.

All three girls had fit, curvaceous bodies, and could look good in anything and everything, so it wasn't hard for them to find something they liked.

As they left the room, Sarah wore tight low-rider jeans, and a button up black shirt, that showed off just enough skin, while her short red hair was straightened and hung to about her shoulders. The makeup perfectly accenting what she wore.

Shani was dawned in a denim skirt that went down to her news with a slit up to mid thigh, with a pink camisole. She flipped her hair around and put on some lip gloss and she was ready for the exploration.

LouAnne wore a red and black plaid mini-skirt with a black tank top that said "Caliente" in bold red letters. She twisted her hair on the top of her hair, lined her eyes with dark liner, and was headed out to find a certain platinum blonde she had an obsession of.

They walked through the halls as if they owned the place, not caring that they weren't technically part of the school. Yet.

They strolled around a few corridors, finally coming to a stop in front of what must have been the great hall. It was around lunch time. They took a deep breath and a quick glance at each other and pushed open the large oak doors.

They stood there side by side, instantly gaining all attention. The stalked up between the four tables and headed directly for Dumbledore. LouAnne wore her trademark scowl, Shani had the "I could care less look" and Sarah dawned a playful smile as they stepped in front of the headmaster.

"Where do we sit?" Sarah asked quietly to the old man. Dumbledore stood to his feet and cleared his throat, casting silence over the large hall.

"Attention is appreiciated. We have new soon- to- be students in our midst. This" he said motioning at Sarah, "is sarah Arrigo." Sarah Smiled and waved unconsciously. "This" he said motioning at Shani "Is Dehshandria Hotchkiss." He said pausing for a moment. "The name is SHANI!" Shani clarified. "And last but not least, this" he said motioning towards Lou Anne "Is LouAnne Randolph." LouAnne looked around the room, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Our new students to be have not yet been sorted, so they will sit at the house of their choosing. That is all." He said sitting down.

The three girls looked at the four tables lining the hall. They made a quick circle and decided to sit at the Slytherin table, for LouAnne's sake.

They stalked down and plopped down at a random seat at the table. They began a conversation about houses and people, hoping not to cause trouble, but LouAnne and Shani were ready if someone else was.

After a few minutes they stood to leave, stalking yet again out of the hall. They found their way out side and were lounging around by the lake when two groups of people surrounded them.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" A boy with untidy black hair stated.

"Like you could make me, Potter." Draco Malfoy stated coolly.

"If you fine people wouldn't mind telling me, I would like to know what you want." LouAnne said rising from her position on the ground, Shani and Sarah soon following her.

"Me and my friends, Ron and Hermione, came to meet you and give you a little company." Harry said calmly motioning at his friends.

"Well we came to save you from the mudblood, weasel and pothead." Draco snorted.

"Well we don't need saving, or company. But we wouldn't mind a tour." Shani said smoothly.

"Well who is going with who?" Sarah asked impatiently.

Shani looked annoyed. "Let's split up, one person go with the Gryffindors, two go with the Slytherins, or vice versa." She stated.

LouAnne moved next to Draco, shani soon following while Sarah happily moved next to Harry. "Sarah, meet us here in an hour!" LouAnne said as they stalked off, the scowl on her face only being matched by that of Draco's.

The three friends separated for the first time on this journey, and it would not be the last.

A/N—So, how was it. I really like this chappie, but for now, I am just trying to establish plot and the Characters personalities.... Thanks SHANI for ur review...luv ya gurl!

Luv ya all..... :p


	3. Looks like rain

Disclaimer- I own nothing, that will never change.

A/N- so how did you like the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it... I did... I am still looking for extra characters for this and other stories... so review and let me know! I am going to get to it now, here is chapter three.

Chapter Three—Looks like rain

LouAnne walked down the hallway in mere awe. She couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde Slytherin in front of her. Shani walked alongside her, obviously bored with the cocky brats talk. "So, I just bought a new one." Draco finished with a laugh, LouAnne laughed as well, utterly intrigued with the boy. "So Draco, what's it like here?" LouAnne asked dreamily.

"Besides the Gryffindor prats, it's not half bad. If you don't count the classes." He said with a grin and a wink in her direction. Lou Anne's eyes widened as she caught this and tripped on an elevated stone, colliding with the floor in an instant.

"Gotta watch it now, school isn't exactly safe." Draco said, helping the klutz up. She smiled softly at him, straightening her skirt with a motion of her hand.

They continued in much the same way throughout the school, with a brief explanation of all classes and houses. LouAnne sighed as they made their way back to where they were to meet Sarah.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sarah stood laughing by the lake as they waited for the second group.

Sarah smiled as her friends appeared. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed happily, hugging her friends. "Have fun Sarah?" Shani asked motioning toward the Gryffindors behind her. "Of course. I almost got lost so many times. But Ron helped me tough." She said with a blush and a glance in Ron's direction. "Well" Shani said with a look at her watch, "we have to meet with Dumbledore before dinner; I guess we will see you all then."

They retreated to the castle after LouAnne said a very lengthy goodbye to Draco and the Gryffindors.

They met in Dumbledore's office moments later. "As you know by now, you are now students of our institution; we got word from your parents moments ago. So tonight at dinner you will be sorted, I take it you heard about the houses today? I am sorry to say it, but it is highly unlikely that all three of you will be in the same house. So I will see you in the great hall?" He asked with a lowering of his half-moon spectacles.

The three girls nodded and headed out into the hallway, glum frowns on their faces. "I don't want to be separated. We came here together. What's going to happen?" Sarah said, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"Don't worry Sarah." LouAnne said, although she wasn't sure about it herself. She smiled and pulled her two best friends into a hug in the middle of the corridor.

They solemnly trudged down to the Great Hall for what would turn out to be the worst meal of their lives, as of yet.

They walked in the same intimidating manner as they had in the morning, and walked up to the head table, where a wrinkled old hat sat on a stool waiting for them.

Minerva McGonagall stood at the stool, looking sternly at the three girls. "Sarah Arrigo!" She said loudly, instantly getting the attention of the hall. Sarah plopped onto the stool, as the hat was placed on her head. (REVIEW)

"Ah, new the blood I see." The hat rasped. Hmmm. Not very brave, nor cunning. Yes, you definitely have a few screws loose. Hmm... Better be "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted as the Hufflepuff table clapped politely for the round girl.

"Deshandria Hotchkiss!" McGonagall said next. Shani walked confidently up to the stool, ready for whatever. "Hmmm.... No questions here definitely a "Slytherin!" The hat shouted, the Slytherin table erupted with applause for the blonde bombshell as she hugged LouAnne and sauntered over to the table lazily.

"Lastly, LouAnne Randolph!" Minerva said. LouAnne walked proudly up to the stool, politely aware of the grey eyes of a certain blonde staring at her back.

'Slytherin, Slytherin!' She hoped in her head. Shani was her most true friend, she couldn't live without her.

"Your mind says Slytherin, but your heart says "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted finally. LouAnne shot a look of trouble to Shani, but walked hotly to the Gryffindor table, aware of the thousands of eyes on her backside.

She sat down next to a small read headed girl and looked longingly over to the opposite side of the hall.

"I am sorry you got separated from your friends, but im sure you'll find new friends in Gryffindor. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." The small red head said, sticking out her hand.

LouAnne took her hand and sighed. "LouAnne Randolph." She said the American accent strong.

"Wow, you're form America?" A boy across from her exclaimed, his eyes on her chest and not her face. "Yes, I am, and in America we find it rude to look at someone's private areas when speaking to said person. We usually look into their eyes." She said with a giggle as the boy blushed. "Dean Tomas." He said introducing himself.

After a few minutes of more introductions, LouAnne stood up silently. "Can someone show me to the Common room, id like to sleep now." She said a bored tone in her voice. "Of course milady." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around to be face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. LouAnne smiled, her actions appalling her fellow Gryffindors. (You better review)

"Sod off Malfoy. I thought you didn't associate with Gryffindors?" Ron spat from his seat to Lou Anne's left.

"Well weasel, that's where you are correct, but this" he said motioning at LouAnne "is not a Gryffindor. Deep down we all know she is a Slytherin." He said with a smirk. He headed off to the Great Hall doors, beckoning out to LouAnne.

"Don't go LouAnne, he has got something up his sleeve, I can feel it!" Ron shouted, a little jealous at the attention the beauty gave to the beast.

"Im sorry!" She said softly, following after her dream. She walked briskly out into the main hallway and met Draco near the staircase leading to the first floor.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought for sure you'd never say another word to me when that damn hat put me in Gryffindor." She said with a sneer, nearly equivalent to his own.

"Well, I figured I could make an exception for someone such as you." He said bowing and gently kissing her fingertips.

Lou Anne's blush was nearly the shade of Weasley hair, but it quickly faded when Draco stood back up, and started up the staircase.

As they walked along the hallways that led to Gryffindor tower, Draco pondered silently while LouAnne carefully watched where she stepped, not wanting to trip yet again. "Hey LouAnne?" He asked her softly, in a voice that not many people where privileged enough to hear him use.

"Yea?" She answered.

"Can you promise me one thing?" He asked, he had now stopped walking and was looking intently into her emerald eyes.

LouAnne nodded, afraid to speak. (Review)

"Don't believe what you hear about me from those sniveling Gryffindor prats. They don't know me. I really can be a half decent person. I'm not evil, in most respects, deal? He asked putting out a hand to her. (REVIEW!!)

"Of course Draco." She said meekly, taking his hand, before escaping into the common room, leaving Draco to ponder alone. Why did he like this Gryffindor? She was a mudb—muggleborn. What in the hell was wrong with him?

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as he trudged back down the stairs in utter amazement.

SARAH'S POV from when she was sorted.

Sarah smiled shyly as the hat screeched Hufflepuff as her new house. Her heart sank because she knew her friends would definitely not be joining her. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and smiled to her new family.

"Hello, I am Hannah Abbot." Said a chubby girl beside her. "Sarah Arrigo, nice to meet ya." Sarah said shyly.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff. I know you will enjoy it!" The girl said cheerily. Sarah wasn't in the mood to make friends today. She was getting ready to lose her best friends. She felt tears fill her eyes as she watched her friends take their seats at different tables, the same forlorn look in their eyes. (Review)

Sarah sighed and filled her plate with the empty warmth that couldn't fill her hearts desire.

She scowled as LouAnne walked out of the great hall with Draco a few minutes later, being watched closely by a certain Red head she had grown quite fond of. She shook it off and talked to her new friends about quidditch, classes, and teachers.

She yawned as she, Hannah and a few people she didn't quite know walked up to the hufflepuff dorms. She fell asleep the minute she sank into her bed.

SHANI'S POV- from when she was sorted

Shani scowled as she sat down at the slytherin table. She smiled slightly at the few people she recognized from the afternoon tour, and picked at her meal.

She watched as LouAnne walked out of the hall, without even waving to her.

"Screw that." She said in a whisper.

"Hi!" she said to the pug-nosed girl beside her. "Shani Hotchkiss and you are?"

And so ended the beginning of the end of a beautiful friendship.

a/n—hiya guys, what did you think? I thought it was okay, don't complain about Draco... it will all be revealed soon..... I need some more characters.... So review if you want to be one.. Let me know whether you want to be on the light or dark side, house, personality, and a brief description about your physical appearance. LATER PEOPLE! REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
